


Binding Fates

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is aged down, F/M, Fluff, Gency, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, High School AU, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Modern AU set in 2018, Private School, Romance, Someone might end up being hurt, Suggestive Themes, Will update tags as story progresses, but the good kind, hot make out sessions, my first overwatch multichaptered fic, side Reaper 76, soft smut nothing graphic, they wear school uniforms, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: It had never occurred to Jesse McCree, ex-thug, that he would end up being plucked out from the sprawling streets to attend the prestigious Watchpoint Academy. And never in a million years did Jesse expect to fall for Watchpoint’s student council president.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! My name is Fairy and this is my first multi-chaptered Overwatch fic! I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as did when i was writing this tale of young love and teenage drama! I'm also a slut for mchanzo, R76, and gency throw that in with my private school uniform trope and BOOM, disaster! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guy would let me know what you think! Thanks for clicking on this and I hope that you have a fun time!

 

Chapter 1

Jesse’s button up polo shirt felt a little too stuffy for his own liking. The navy blue tie that he haphazardly tied around his neck and the dark charcoal blazer gilded with gold lining and bore his new school’s insignia on the breast pocket  only made it a furnace.

Even with the air conditioning in Gabriel Reyes’ car, Jesse still felt like he was in a damn desert on a summer’s day. He glanced at the man behind the wheel; muscular build, a thin scar on his chin that one would notice if you really squint and a trimmed beard, Jesse never even as dreamt that he would end up being plucked from the streets and made to attend a high school as prestigious as Watchpoint Academy. A month ago, he was just sprawling with a gang in the grimy downtown.

“What the fuck is this, Reyes?” the eighteen year old scowled. “When I agreed for a chance of pace, I didn’t mean attending school for them rich kids.” He shuffled in his seat, feeling uncomfortable with the way the blazer hung loosely on his shoulders.

“You expect a change for the better without getting a proper education?” Reyes retorted with a quirk of a dark brow. “You can’t have a bright future without school, kid.” He did a quick scan of the jacket. “You’ll only have to bear with that for today until they give you a proper set that fits. I was larger than you when I was your age.”

“’Ya went to Watchpoint?”

“Back in the day, yeah,” Reyes nodded. “I’m an alumni and a damn proud one. Now, I teach here too.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, they should give ‘ya a shiny medal or somethin’” Jesse huffed when he unclipped his seatbelt. “Mighty fine hero you are.”

“Medals and shit like that won’t do anything but collect dust. I’m a man of action.” Reyes said without looking at Jesse. He turned off the engine and reached for his satchel bag from the back seat along with Jesse’s backpack that was still light from the absence of books. Without another word, the two of them got out of the car and the cool spring wind hit Jesse square on the face. The sun was shining like it won first price.

Sure enough, when he looked around, he immediately felt he stuck out like a sore thumb. The students that walked around looked…shiny. The whole place was filled with manicured bushes and mowed lawns. The outdoor paths were carefully cut bricks that stood out from the freshly sprouted Bermuda grass.

And then, there was Jesse McCree. Eighteen years old, bolted from foster care and became a gang member before Reyes bailed him out from jail for shoplifting and damage of private property. Gabriel Reyes had a couple of buddies in the station that he often visited whenever he was free and by that time, Jesse was also a regular there for disciplinary reasons. He and Reyes got acquainted and during Jesse’s last heist,  he came close to being sent off-state to a detention center for youths. So, Reyes gave him the talk that made him change his mind. He was either going to rot in some detention center or he can change for the better.

Luckily, Reyes had a lot of connections. He got Jesse out and signed him up in an educational program in Watchpoint and since he was a faculty member there as well as his sponsor that dropped in a nice recommendation for him, Jesse’s admission process went by pretty fast and he got the acceptance email in a few days.

Jesse moved in with Reyes and after some time settling in and falling into a clean routine, Jesse was shoved into his first day of school.

“Debriefing, kid.” Reyes’ stern voice snapped Jesse out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his mentor. Reyes held up a finger; “One, you’re on probationary status; no failing grades and disciplinary cases or you’re out.”  A second finger. “Two, I signed you up as a student worker in one of the offices here at school. Besides being a requirement for your sponsorship, you’ll also get paid reasonably so you can have a little extra to buy what you need. I can only offer you a roof over your head but you gotta pay for your own stuff or I kick you out.” A third finger. “You get one shot at this, kid. If you decide to run back to your old life, I won’t stop you but don’t expect any more good graces if you do. Consider yourself---“

“Kicked out, I get your point.” Jesse finished and shouldered his bag on one shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to run back. Jesse McCree never runs.”

“You better, kid.” Reyes grunted.

“Can I at least wear my hat?” Jesse offered with a hopeful lopsided smile.

“No. Cowboy hats are against the dress code.” Reyes turned to look at students that were making their way into the building and saw two that recognized him. They beamed and waved at him happily while they approached them. “Speaking of, these are your student guides for the week.”

“Hiya!” A brown haired girl that looked a year or two younger than Jesse bounded up to him and thrust out her hand for him to shake. She donned a similar white button top and the charcoal blazer partnered with the school’s navy blue tie but her skirt was pleated and plaid with contrasting blue and gold patterns as per the uniform for the female population of the school.

“The name’s Hana Song. Student council; external PRO.”

“Charmed. Jesse McCree, at your service.” Jesse grinned when he took her hand and gave it two firm shakes. Hana let go and sized up the new comer form head to toe. “Uh, yeah?”

“You game?” She asked.

“I, what?” Jesse looked confused.

“Video games.” Hana clarified, planting her hands on her hips. “Single player, co-op? RPG? MMORPG?”

Jesse shook his head, bewildered. “Do phone games count?”

“Sure do!” Hana nodded. “But they’re not as superior. I have a youtube channel, by the way and I do walkthroughs every Saturday! My online persona is D.Va. I’m in every social media and so hit the follow and subscribe button!”

“Alright, ‘Aight, I think he gets it, Hana.” The second student spoke up; Dark skin and dreads that were pushed back with a simple green bandana. He took the time to shake Jesse’s hand. “I’m Lucio dos Santos. I’m in the student council with Hana as the internal PRO. Nice to meet you, Jesse McCree.”

“Hey, I’m feeling the love already, thanks.” Jesse nodded and glanced at Reyes who was silently watching him interact. Looks like the observation has already started.

“Students who don’t start in time are given guides for a week while they settle in. It’s part of the package.” Reyes pressed a button to lock his car. “Normally, it’s the council president who is supposed to be your guide along with Lucio.”

“Yeah, but Hanzo is pretty busy right now.” Hana chirped. “So here I am.”

“But you’ll meet him and the rest of us soon enough.” Lucio added. “We actually just got the order from the school registrar about your student work station.”

“With us!” Hana exclaimed. “Isn’t that exciting?!”

“So you mean to tell me that McCree’s going to be a staff for the student council?” Even Reyes looked surprised and Jesse didn’t know what to make of it. If this was some kind of initiation where he’ll be a newbie treated like a servant then that’s not something he would appreciate. But he paused and gave it a thought; he was getting paid for it and it’s not like this was the worst job he had taken. Jesse shook his head to distract himself from the thought of his dark street days; it wasn’t something he was proud of.

“Hanzo requested it.” Lucio answered Reyes’ question with a nod. “Papers and work are starting to pour ins so we could use the extra help.”

“Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it as long as it ain’t illegal.” Jesse shot off coolly but Reyes’ facepalm and Lucio’s look of bewilderment made him bite his lower lip with immediate regret.

But then, Hana burst into laughter; “Oh, man! I like this guy already! C’mon noob, we got some time to show you around before classes start for the day.” Despite being way shorter than Jesse, Hana managed to drag him by the arm away from Reyes.

“We got this, coach!” Lucio called back to the teacher. “Jesse’s in good hands!”

Reyes watched as his charge was dragged off by the two other lively students and they disappeared in the sea of people. He sighed; “I hope so, dos Santos. I hope so.” Then he walked off towards the faculty building.

~

Jesse knew that Watchpoint was spacious in terms of land space but that was an understatement because the place was HUGE. It’s got everything like a theater, a pool, a covered court, a football field, a whole building for classes and a separate one for the faculty, a botanical garden, two parking lots with cars that Jesse did not dare touch because the paint job was probably worth more than his kidney, an archery range, and that wasn’t even everything. The hour they had before the classes started wasn’t enough for Hana and Lucio to show him everything. But they did their job well and introduced Jesse to the students they knew.

“Hey, McCree,” Lucio laced his fingers on the back of his head while they walked. “I don’t think we can cover everything right now. You free during lunch?”

“Well, I’ve got nowhere else to go and I don’t think I can go up and sit in a group yet. Sounds pretty weird.” Jesse shrugged while they walked in one of the hallways lined with lockers. Jesse tapped his ID card on the small glass scanner on the handle of his designated locker which rigged it and the lock clicked after two soft beeps. Man, ain’t that fancy?

“We can continue where we left off.”

Hana tapped an index finger on her lower lip, her eyes dark with thought. “Hm, I think you’re scheduled to see Dr. O’Deorain during lunch for a brief health check then during free hour, you’re set to go to the council room so that Hanzo can orient you with work.”

Jesse wanted to sigh. Was this a school or a work mill? How was he supposed to find time for himself or even his studies when his free hour was set for council work? Can’t he have work during Fridays or the weekend like a normal citizen?

Lucio was quick to notice the shift in Jesse’s expression and he elbowed him softly with a playful grin. “Don’t worry, you don’t have student work every day. Normally, you only have to render it twice a week unless Hanzo or any of us ask you.”

“How did—?” Jesse began but Hana cut her off with a continental shrug.

“You’re not the first staff we had, McCree.” She said. “But you’re the first one that’s getting paid to render work as council staff. Originally, council staff work is voluntary but, well…” Hana looked unsure. “We’re getting less volunteers since Hanzo was elected president. No one wants to sign up now, though.”

“Why do I have a suspicious feeling about this, Hana?” Jesse pulled out a notebook and a pen and shoved the rest of his stuff in his locker before he closed the door and the lock clicked back into place. Hana and Lucio glanced at each other and that was enough for Jesse for an answer. However, he had a bad habit of letting his mouth run before his brain could stop it;

“Aw, damn, this Hanzo fella sounds like a—“  Jesse stopped and Hana and Lucio glanced behind him and paled.

“I am a what, Mr. McCree?” A new voice sounded from behind and Jesse immediately felt his heart slam against his chest. It was a good thing that he was able to produce an uninterested expression. He turned around and he felt like he was punched in the gut.

Hanzo was a showstopper, at least, in Jesse’s personal opinion. The guy was goddamn beautiful with straight raven hair that framed the sharp angles of his face and brushed slightly past his shoulders while the sides poked out stubbornly like tiny wings. His eyes were polished onyxes that pinned Jesse on the spot with a look of detachment. His uniform was prim without a single wrinkle in sight. He stared at Jesse despite his head being tilted up from being a few inches shorter than him. Hanzo’s eyes never wavered and Jesse dared to hold that gaze.

Behind Hanzo, stood another student who bore a resemblance to him besides the ridiculous green hair that was spiked back. He leaned on one of the lockers, both hands in his pants pockets while he watched him with those piercing dark eyes that silently taunted. The smirk he wore spoke of a secret challenge that dared Jesse to trip on his words and say something that can be held against him. There ain’t no doubt about it; these two are kin.

“Oh, howdy.” Jesse pulled up a cool smile and flicked his index and middle fingers by his temple in a friendly salute. “You must be Hanzo. I was just telling your friends here that you seem like an esteemed guy who knows what he’s doing to make sure that the student body here runs smoothly. Seems like not everyone is up to the challenge of being your staff, pres.”

Hanzo raised a perfectly arched brow at Jesse. “Most of them are useless scatter brains that cannot keep up with the demands. Council work can be challenging but Mr. Reyes had recommended you for the job stating that you are a man of many talents.”

“Aw, shucks.” Jesse scratched the back of his head. “He said that? I’m honored.”

“However, we are a democracy in this academy.” Hanzo’s gaze retained the glassy coldness in them but Jesse didn’t survive in the streets this long if he didn’t know how to read people. Perception about what people are _not trying to say_ was a survival skill that he learned. Hanzo looked at him as he was stupid and it took every fiber in Jesse’s body not to mess up that pretty face that actually bore a nasty elitist attitude.

“If you don’t feel like you’re up for the task recommended for your probation then we’ll look for someone else and have the registrar assign you in another school office.”

A challenge. Jesse liked challenges and proving people wrong. It would be great amusement for him to prove Richie Rich here that he wasn’t a stupid rat. He’ll rub it in Hanzo’s face. Heck, maybe he can even best him and pop his little ego balloon. How hard can this be? It’s just filing papers and being a good noodle, right?

“I’m totally up for it.” Jesse nodded but his smile was tight; a silent message to Hanzo that he accepts the challenge.

“Very well.” Hanzo nodded. Jesse wasn’t sure if he was imagining things but there was an undertone of mockery somewhere in those two words.

“Reyes did recommend you after all so you might not be so bad.” The guy watching from where he leaned on the locker pushed off and came to stand beside Hanzo. Unlike Hanzo, his uniform wasn’t exactly pressed; the first button were undone and his tie was slightly pulled down. When he removed his hands from his pockets and let them hang on his sides, Jesse immediately noticed the strips of bandages that were wrapped around his knuckles. Jesse knew that; he used to have them a lot back in his ruffian days. Broccoli boy here was no stranger to fist fights.

“Genji Shimada, third year.” He offered a hand which Jesse firmly shook once. “Thanks for agreeing to help my brother with his work. You seem like a… _respectable_ senior.”

Oh, so broccoli boy is into sarcasm too. These two are definitely brothers. Jesse can already imagine what his school year was going to be like. Damn Reyes for not sending him to a normal school with actual normal people.

“Jesse McCree, a pleasure.”

Genji nodded and let go. But when he walked past Jesse to join Hana and Lucio who stood not far behind, Genji reached out and placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder in what appeared to be a friendly pat.

“Be careful with what you say, man. You wouldn’t want to make enemies out of us, trust me.” Then, Genji brushed past him.

The tension broke when the bell rang and Hana heaved a deep sigh of relief. “Well, time for class!” she rushed forward and yanked Genji by the arm.

“Hey, Hana, what the hell!”

“We’ll be late, G! Hurry up!”

“We’ll see ‘ya at lunch, McCree!” Lucio waved while he happily dragged Genji with Hana.

“Yeah, see ‘ya.” Jesse flashed a quick smile but it disappeared only to be replaced by a confused frown when Hanzo walked past him and tugged his sleeve once to get his attention.

“Let us go. Professor Morrison doesn’t look too kindly on tardiness.”

“Wait, what the hell are ‘ya talkin’ about? Where’re we going?”

“To class, obviously.” Hanzo gave him an incredulous look. “We’re classmates.”

“Oh.”

_Well, fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Thank you for welcoming my fic warmly especially those who have expressed their interest in the comments! 
> 
> Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2

Great, there goes Jesse’s chance of any peace of mind. How the hell was he supposed to sneak out when technically, his boss is in the same class as him?

“So, uh, Shimada, are you in some sort of program too?” Jesse asked in an attempt of a casual conversation. “Something academic, maybe?”

“I have no use for it.” Hanzo didn’t even bother to glance at him while they walked down the hallway. “My family is financially capable to send Genji and myself at the same time without the use of such programs.” 

_ ‘Asshole.’ _ Jesse thought with a roll of his eyes. What irritated him was that Hanzo didn’t even sound like he was gloating. “Good for you.” 

Jesse didn’t bother saying anything else because he noticed the way his patience was starting to get rigged off and he was usually pretty hard to irritate. But damn, this Hanzo Shimada didn’t even have to try. He was starting to contemplate on his choice and made himself a mental reminder to ask Reyes if there was a chance that he can transfer class sections just to cut the time with this Shimada guy, short. But then he shoved that thought in the back burner when a more rational part of his mind told him to give it a try. It was only his first day and obviously, shit is going to be tricky and awkward as fuck. Beggars can’t be choosers after all; Jesse wanted a better life? Then dealing with a brat like Hanzo was a small price to pay. 

Hanzo stopped in front of a door and politely knocked twice before he opened it and pushed it wider for Jesse; “After you.”

“Thank you kindly.” Jesse nodded once and stepped in. Twenty five pairs of eyes stared at him and he suddenly felt like he had horns growing out of his damn nose. “Howdy, name’s Jesse McCree.” 

There was an awkward cough from the silent crowd and a distant; “’Sup!” from the back of the room from a face that didn’t really register to Jesse because he was feeling too conscious of himself. 

“You must be the new kid.” Jesse failed to notice the teacher that leaned on the edge of the desk against the small of his back, his arms crossed over his chest casually. 

“Yessir.” Jesse was quick to answer. 

“Alright. Welcome to Watchpoint. I’ll be your homeroom adviser and social sciences teacher, Jack Morrison. I see you already met the student council president, I hope he did some good orientation.” 

“It’s good to be here, sir.” Jesse fought the urge to glare at the source of the voices that whispered from the seated crowd. He had to keep up a good image because those mattered but damn, did he really belong here? Jesse was sure he didn’t and he was damn sure that he didn’t belong anywhere else either. 

“And Shimada did a mighty fine job, sir. Very enthusiastic.” 

A snort came somewhere in the crowd, a smart-ass that probably got Jesse’s sarcasm. He glanced at Hanzo and gave a good natured smile which Hanzo returned with a colds blank stare. Morrison did not look impressed; this guy has probably had at least handled a hundred class sections over the years to read into antics like this. But that what Jesse was hoping, an experienced veteran that can hopefully handle him because he cannot promise that he’ll be a saint. That’s not how Jesse McCree rolled. 

“You two take your seats.” Morrison gestured at the students and Hanzo wordlessly obliged and took his seat that was stationed at the very front of the first row. As expected from Mr. Perfect. “Alright, McCree, everyone’s pretty much settled in their permanent seats for the school year. And since you started a bit late, you gotta take up the unoccupied ones. I’m sure there’ still one or two empty seats with your name on it. Pick one and settle down se we can begin.”

“Much obliged, sir.” 

A couple of friendly faces smiled and waved at him in greeting while he passed by, which he returned with a little wink that made some of them blush while some didn’t even bother to spare a glance at him but Jesse didn’t really care. He spotted an empty seat by the window and beside it, a tired looking blonde girl who was staring into nothingness behind her silver rimmed glasses. 

“Uh, is this seat taken?” Jesse asked and she looked at him as if snapping out of her tired trance. She looked like she hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep the night before or any other night before that. 

“Not at all.” When she smiled, Jesse felt like heaven opened up; damn, she was pretty. She gestured at the empty seat beside her. “Please, help yourself.”

“I think you were asleep when I introduced myself,” Jesse dropped his notebook on the desk and plopped into the seat right next to the blonde. “but I’m Jesse McCree. I’m new around these parts.” 

“Angela Ziegler.” She blew back the stray locks of hair that escaped the slab of bangs over her face. Jesse noticed her accented English and it reflected on his expression. But before he can throw the question, Angela said; “I’m a foreign exchange student from Switzerland.”

“That’s pretty neat. I hope you’re liking America’s overpriced economy.” Jesse leaned back on his chair. 

“It’s helping teach me wise ways to use my money, thank you very much.” Angela replied. 

“Noise keepin’ you up?” Jesse asked

“My studies are starting to get busy.” Angela sighed. “I haven’t even called home this week.”

“Well, you look worse than them Walkin’ Dead zombies.” Jesse gestured at the front. “Or Shimada.”

The snort that Angela choked back sent the whole room silent and chairs slightly dragged when people turned to stare at them. Morrison had the chalk hovering over the board in the middle of writing while he looked at them over his shoulder.

“McCree, Ziegler, I supposed you two are getting acquainted?” 

“Sorry, professor.” Angela piped up a bit timidly from being the cause of attention. “My allergies are being difficult today.”

Jesse was impressed at how fast Angela can cover up. This girl’s got a fun streak that’s being held down by stubborn primness. 

“Then go to Dr. O’Deorain’s office.” Morrison offered.

“I’m good, sir, thank you.” 

Jesse, throughout the exchange, kept an innocent expression that reflected concern but he was trying to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up inside him. Angela settled back, shaking her head from almost embarrassing herself from what Jesse said but she wore a small grin. “You’re a troublemaker, Jesse.” 

“Walked right out of my Ma with hell in tow.” Came the smug reply while Jesse flipped his notebook open and uncapped his pen to begin copying whatever gibberish Morrison was writing on the board. Yeah, it was probably safe to keep it to himself just what kind of troublemaker he can be or what he used to be. Being an ex-street gang member isn’t really the best image to wear but it hung on Jesse like a shadow. 

Angela returned to her business and Jesse did his best to focus but when he glanced at the front to look at Morrison’s lecture, he caught a pair of sharp onyx eyes watching him. Jesse retaliated by giving Hanzo a wink and a sly smile meant to be smug. Hanzo scowled before he looked away and stared at what was being written on the board.  

~

Dr. Moira O’Deorain was creepy as hell and she made the hairs on Jesse’s nape stand. Her voice was cool and she was formal and professional in her manner of speech and action but damn, those heterochromia eyes stared deep into Jesse’s soul. A little bit more and Jesse felt like he’s going to be plagued by visions of medical torture. 

Angela diligently scribbled on the tablet she held with the stylus pen while she took down notes on Moira’s observations. She also told Jesse that she was a student assistant in the infirmary as part of her student work included in her exchange program. It worked her Angela’s advantage because he told Jesse that she aspired to become a doctor someday. 

“Any allergies, Mr. McCree?” Moira asked him and Jesse felt like he was pinned on spot where he sat on the wooden stool. 

“Uh, none that I know of?” It ended up as a question because Jesse wasn’t entirely sure. He’s always been able to eat any kind of food just fine. Being passed down the system when he was a kid and then ending up on the street didn’t exactly make him a picky eater. 

“Interesting.” Moira reached out with her slender fingers and tilted Jesse’s chin up while she flashed a penlight into one of his eyes. He shivered at the cold bony touch. “Pupil dilation is normal.” There were a few soft taps while Angela recorded. “Do you wear glasses or contacts?”

Jesse shook his head. “My vision’s as clear as a hawk’s, doc. I’d say that I’m a pretty good sh—“ Jesse bit his lip. He was not going to bring that up. “I meant to say that it’s a good twenty-twenty. I can see a mile from here.”

“Exaggerations, how amusing.” Moira’s tone held an edge of distaste at such gibberish. She stood up and pocketed her penlight in her long pristine white coat. 

“Do you smoke or drink?”

Jesse shook his head and lied; “No, ma’am.”

Moira quirked a brow, obviously catching Jesse’s lie but nodded. She was not going to force answers from her patients. “Well, Mr. McCree, after reading through the lab results submitted to me last week and performing the standard physical check-up, there seems to be no existing problems.. Keep it up, young man and save us and yourself the trouble.” 

Moira turned with her hands clasped behind her. “It would be a shame to have a fine specimen lost to whatever garbage you children stuff in your bodies nowadays.” She glanced at Angela. “Ms. Ziegler, kindly collate the findings in a file; I’ll go over it later after lunch.” 

After Moira left, Jesse felt like a vise was removed from his neck and he was able to breathe easily. “Jesus, Angela, who was that?”

“Moira O’Deorain, the school doctor.” Angela glanced up from the tablet and Jesse got up to his feet but didn’t bother slipping his jacket back on. Instead, he  hooked it on his thumb and slung it on his back. 

“Are you sure that’s not the same person that sewed those folks ass-to-mouth in the Human Centipede?” 

“Nonsense!” Angela blurted a laugh and covered her mouth to prevent herself from guffawing. “Jesse, seriously, your imagination runs wild!”

“A man with an imagination is a man who is free.” He flashed a grin at his new friend when Angela rolled her eyes at him. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose when it slid down. “’Ya wanna join me for lunch? I think Hana and Lucio are going to resume their Watchpoint Happy Tours for me; I haven’t seen everything yet.” 

“I’ll pass, Jesse.” Angela looked at the tablet she held apologetically. “Dr. O’Deorain wants your report by the end of lunch.” 

“How ‘ya gon’ eat?” Jesse frowned. “It ain’t healthy to skip meals.” 

“I’ll get something later on.” Angela said. Then, they heard footsteps from the other side of the medical curtain. When Jesse pulled it aside, he saw a short girl with horn rimmed glasses. Her dark hair was pulled up into a neat bun pinned by a hair stick with a snowflake charm dangling on one end. 

“Hi, Mei.” Angela greeted. “I thought you were off-duty today?”

“ _ Ni-hao _ ! Duties never stop, I’m afraid.” Mei replied with an embarrassed smile. “Something came up at the council so Hana and Lucio can’t make it to show the new guy around.” She looked at him. “You must be Jesse McCree!”

“Pleasure, ma’am.” Jesse smiled.

“Oh, you don’t have to be so formal.” Mei shook the hand Jesse offered. “I’m Mei-Ling Zhou; Student Council treasurer.”

“She’s also one of my roommates and in the same exchange program as me.” Angela added, setting the tablet down. 

“Come on, cafeteria food here is actually good!” Mei said excitedly, towing Jesse out who looked over at Angela but she only waved at them. 

*

This wasn’t a cafeteria, it’s a goddamn restaurant. Wooden cushioned chairs, bean bags, marble top tables, woven chandeliers; even the bench tables gave off an expensive vibe despite being arranged in a mess hall set-up. It was a good thing that despite the lavish ambiance, the food was affordable.

After Jesse and Mei got their subs, they proceeded to walk around and Mei showed him the facilities Hana and Lucio weren’t able to that morning.  The library was a modern building on the outside but on the inside, it was sprawling and lost in time with five floors of ceiling to floor bookshelves. Jesse noted the quiet reading nooks that he can use to take naps.

Mei showed him the greenhouse where the school housed several exotic flowering plants. It seemed like a relaxing place and Jesse found it nice while Mei babbled away.

“Global warming is destroying our planet and it is sad that the alterations of the weather harm these beautiful flowers out in their natural habitat.” Mei’s smile fell. “Sooner or later, they'll become extinct like the animals that are hunted so irresponsibly.” 

“Aw, man, Mei, don’t give me that.” Jesse had a soft spot for sad girls and seeing Mei become discouraged and lose the spark that was so passionately burning in her while she talked about the flowers made Jesse feel like down. “I’m only one man but small efforts make a difference, right? I’ll…uh… I’ll bring a tote bag whenever I go grocery shopping from now on, how’s that?”

“That helps some, Jesse.” Mei nodded vigorously. “Plastic bags are the number one cause of land and water pollution.” 

“Man, this place is filled with some passionate folks, huh?” Jesse thought out loud to himself. First, there was Hanzo who made sure that the student body was governed properly; Angela with her dedication to her studies and the healing arts; Mei, who was a treehugger; Hana, with her games, Lucio with music… 

“One thing I like about Watchpoint is how students are motivated in trying to make a difference.” Mei beamed, her eyes shining behind her glasses. “It will be good to find something you’re passionate about during your stay here.”

“Making a difference, eh?” Jesse wondered. 

Truth be told, Jesse never thought that we would end up in a place like this. He didn’t bother going back to school after junior year due to… bad influences and education was the last thing in his mind during those times. 

“That’s probably why Angela looks like a canary risen from the grave.” Jesse chuckled. 

“Yes, she is very serious about her grades so she can get into a pre-med course in college.” Mei agreed. “Did something happen?”

“A bit concerned about her health, is all. I’m pretty sure she skipped lunch. I hope she stuck to her word and got something to eat after she finishes that thing Dr. Evil is making her do.”

Mei burst out into giggles and Jesse realized what his mouth vomited. “Please, don’t tell anyone I said that.” 

“Of course.” Mei lifted her glasses to wipe the tears on the corners of her eyes. “I feel the same. Dr. O’Deorain gives me the creeps and I’m pretty sure she tests on animals. We have a free hour every after lunch so classes don’t resume until 2 PM. Come on, there is much to see!”

“I think I’ve seen enough to last me the year, Mei.” Jesse groaned as Mei dragged him out of the greenhouse.

But oblivious to them, the youngest Shimada heard their conversation from where he sat along the lush flowering bushes. Genji got up and dusted his uniform off to remove the bits and pieces of dried leaves and dust that clung on. He didn’t know which one he should be more pissed about; the new guy getting a little too friendly with Angela or Angela neglecting her health. 

“Tch.” Genji hissed under his breath and headed out to go to the cafeteria. Moments later, he snuck into the senior’s classroom after making sure that wasn’t anyone in there and placed the paper bag of food on Angela’s table. He left; quick and silent as a sparrow in flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you to everyone who left a comment in the past chapters! Here's a new chapter that finishes the introductions and hopefully, it wont be the last one. My writing is spontaneous sooo...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It's a fairly short chapter but I want to get some tension going.

Chapter 3

“I managed to do a background check on our new staff. However, what I managed to retrieve from the records that Mr. Reyes filed with the registrar was basic.

Hanzo placed down the clay tea cup that he was sipping on to receive the tablet from Satya Vaswani, the student council’s vice president and Hanzo’s second-in-command. She was tall and her movements, no matter how small, always held a certain elegance and discipline to it. He swiped across the screen with an idle finger and quickly read what was written.

Jesse James McCree, 18 years old. Born and raised in Sta. Fe, New Mexico and had attended various schools in the past with the time between each was quite short.

“He transferred schools many times.” Hanzo voiced out to Satya who took a seat in one of the visitor’s chairs in front of his desk.

“He wasn’t also supposed to even start his senior year until Mr. Reyes sponsored his education under a scholarship program.”

Hanzo swiped twice to view Jesse’s GPA record from his previous schools and he frowned. “Will he even make it through the school year?”

“I wouldn’t know, Shimada.” Satya leaned back against the plush chair and crossed her legs discreetly on the ankles. “That transfer history of his is suspicious.”

“As long as he doesn’t cause us any trouble then it’s fine.” Hanzo handed the tablet back to his fellow senior who reached for it with graceful fingers.

“If you don’t make him quit in the middle of the year, then I will be impressed.”

“It’s just paper work, Vaswani, how hard can that be?” Hanzo laced his fingers together and rested his chin against it, those dark eyes shining intelligently in their own enigmatic way. He had been working with Satya for quite some time now since they met during their first year in Watchpoint. The two of them shared almost similar ethics and philosophies about order that they didn’t clash so often.

“I know that look.” Satya spoke with an inquiring tone. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing.”

But there was something in Hanzo’s voice that made Satya have second thoughts. However, experience with working with Hanzo, whether with council work or school work, taught her to believe in the efficiency of Hanzo’s mind; therefore, she didn’t question it.

“I will see you in class, then.” Satya stood up and fixed her already pristine uniform. “Mei will be bringing McCree anytime to get him oriented.”

Hanzo only nodded, only sparing Satya a brief glance of acknowledgement before he returned to scanning the club application forms on his desk. He started stacking them before he placed them in a cardboard folder that was labeled accordingly.

The door opened and a familiar voice came in. “Hanzo, I brought Jesse!”

Mei bounded up excitedly followed by the familiar sight of his new classmate. When Hanzo looked up, his gaze locked with warm golden brown ones. It reminded Hanzo of the whiskey that his father served for their guests and business partners whenever they paid a visit. Hanzo quietly watched as Jesse greeted Satya and introduced himself which Satya returned with a formal reply. They shook hands and Hanzo felt the corner of his lips twitch with a smirk that he fought back when he noticed Jesse’s expression after he shook hands with Satya. Despite grace infused in her very fiber, Satya’s handshake was firm, maybe a little too tight when she aimed to intimidate.

With one final greeting, Satya left to do her rounds while Mei led Jesse to Hanzo.

“Hey, pres.” Jesse’s voice was languid. “This is a mighty fine office you got here.” He took a moment to look around. “Ohhh, shit,” a whistle of admiration. “Damn, is that one of them reclining CEO chairs?”

Hanzo arched a brow and slowly stood up. “It is. I had it brought in from my own personal study.”

“Think its sturdy?” Jesse asked and he gave one of those smug looks that made Hanzo narrow his eyes. He knew what that meant and the school was hardly the place for sexual innuendos. Mei, on the other hand, remained oblivious.

“Oh, yes!” She chirped. “It even has one of those fancy vibrating features in case you want a massage.”

Jesse’s eyes twinkled and he snorted back a laugh; he was obviously trying to annoy Hanzo. The deep sound slithered underneath Hanzo’s skin in a way that he did not appreciate. Great, this one was a lewd buffoon. He cleared his throat;

“Yes, only the best money could buy.” Hanzo walked around his desk and came to stand in front of Jesse. He kept his posture as opposed to Jesse’s laid back stance. So informal; typical of someone like this guy.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone now.” Mei offered with a smile. “I need to go see if Lena’s done with the sign up booth for the track and field club.” She patted Jesse on the arm. “Don’t forget your pledge!” then, she left, a skip to her steps.

“Pledge?” Hanzo asked.

“I told her that I’ll use tote bags when grocery shopping so I don’t have to do them plastic bags.” Jesse shrugged before he looked around, a little bit bored. “So uh, what do you need me to do around here?”

“Anything and everything I tell you to do.”

Jesse scowled now. “Hey, Hana told me that all of you can ask me to do stuff.”

“They can _ask_ for your help.” Hanzo clarified. “But you answer directly to _me_.”

“You ain’t the boss of me.” Jesse growled at Hanzo now. “I came here to study, not be your slave.”

“I prefer the term, office assistant, Mr. McCree and technically, I am your superior while you render paid work in this office.”

“Whatever.”

“You can always transfer.” Hanzo silently gloated at the way Jesse winced.

“I ain’t quittin, pres.” Jesse got his beam back and met Hanzo’s silent challenge. “So, where do I sit?”

 

Jesse just had to ask. His desk wasn’t so bad; it was less elegant than Hanzo’s mahogany desk and fancy chair but it served its purpose and Jesse was a simple guy that’s easily pleased. But did it have to be in full view of Hanzo? His work space was literally across the room facing the president’s desk. Jesse had to sit there with boring paperwork and Hanzo is the first thing he sees whenever he’d look up.

Ain’t that sickening?

“How did it go?” Angela asked when Jesse plopped back in his chair beside hers in the classroom.

“Had the damn honor to be employed by his snooty highness over there.” He motioned at Hanzo’s empty seat; looks like the prince hasn’t arrived yet. “ He told me the stuff I need to do like paperwork, typing, keeping tabs on meetings, and other boring, lame-ass shit.”

“Hanzo isn’t _that_ bad.” Angela shrugged while she poked the container of half eaten cake with a plastic fork. “I’ve known him for about two years now since I first came here.” She shook her head. “Have you met his brother? That guy’s difficult.”

“’Ya mean Genji?” Jesse tuned to face Angela. “Guy with hair the color of Ghostbuster slime? Met ‘im this morning.”

“He’s a regular at the infirmary.” Angela sighed with irritation. “He’s always doing something ridiculous and ends up getting hurt somewhere. Everything I fix it, he manages to mess it up over and over again. I think he consumes most of the first aid supplies.”

“Sounds like he’s doing it on purpose.” Jesse wondered out loud. “I mean, even roadkill with half a brain wouldn’t get hurt in the same place more than twice.”

“Of course it wouldn’t.” The blonde snorted. “It’s dead!”

Jesse grinned when Angela choked on the cake she was chewing and she grabbed her jug of water from her bag and took a few gulps. “Dammit, Jesse!”

“Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all year!”

Angela rolled her eyes then perked up; “Oh, by the way, thank you!”

“For what?”

“The food.” Angela took the last bite of her cake and shoved the container in the paper bag with the sandwich wrappers. “It’s really thoughtful of you but at least let me pay you back for what you spent.” She was quick to reach into her bag and she pulled out her wallet.

“Whoah, whoooah there, Angela.” Jesse waved both hands in a gesture to stop. “I didn’t buy those.”

The look Angela gave him was that of confusion. “Really? It’s just because you were telling me not to skip lunch earlier so I thought…”

“It’s the thought but I was with Mei the whole time then with Shimada.”

“Hanzo or Genji?”

“Who else? I mean, both seem to be royal pains in the ass but you know who I mean.” Jesse gave a pointed look at the disposable containers that Angela wrapped up. “You know, Angie, you shouldn’t be acceptin’ food from strangers. Who knows what’s in it.” He scoffed. “Believe me, I learned the hard way.”

“How? Did someone attempted to kill you?”

Oh, shit. Jesse realized that he might have babbled too much. Angela was a smart lady; Jesse was sure that she’d be able to put two and two together if he says any more about his past experiences.

“Me? Nah, just saw this thing in a movie.”

Angela pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jesse. “This came with the cake.”

Jesse took it and read the words scribbled in green ink;

**_Angela, I got this chocolate cake for you. Not Swiss though but I hope it’ll do. Don’t skip lunch, please._ **

**_-719_ **

“Seven-one-nine?” Jesse handed the note back to Angela. “What made you think that’s me?”

Angela pointed at his ID that hung around his neck with a look of concern. “Your student number is 719. I noticed that when you first came in and then when you told me not to skip lunch while I was collating your medical report.”

“Well, you ought to be more cautious.”

“Speak for yourself, Jessie.” Angela eyed him smugly with those soft blue eyes. “You’re under probation; you’re the one who should be cautious.”

“Angie, I’m as cautious as a baby bird in flight.”

A sigh and Angela shook her head as she put the trash away in her bag to be thrown out later. “Baby birds don’t fly until they grow their feathers.”

Jesse got distracted when Hanzo entered the classroom with his leather bound notebook tucked underneath his arm while he read something on his phone. Jesse kept his eye on the council president until his gaze seem to pierce Hanzo and the other started to turn to look over his shoulder. Jesse quickly averted his eyes and focused on Angela. This time, he felt cold eyes on him that made his nape prickle.

“As a matter of fact,” Angela added. “most of the time, they _fall._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jessie and the others have been introduced, it's time to get the plot going.


End file.
